Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pivot structure and an electronic device having the same, and particularly relates to a pivot structure applied to a stand and an electronic device having the same.
Description of Related Art
Along with development of electronic industry, flat panel displays have gradually become a mainstream of the display. In the flat panel displays, a liquid crystal display (LCD) technique is the most mature and popularized, and is adapted to be applied to electronic devices such as notebook computers, tablet personal computers (PCs) and smart phones, etc.
In order to ensure a user to comfortably view images displayed by the electronic device, a stand can be set on a back surface of the electronic device. The stand can be expanded to support the electronic device on a desktop, such that a display surface of the electronic device may have a proper tilt angle to facilitate user's viewing. If a pivot torque between the stand and the electronic device is excessively large, the user is hard to expand the stand closed to the electronic device, such that usage of the stand is inconvenient. Conversely, if the pivot torque is excessively small, an expanding angle of the stand relative to the electronic device is hard to be fixed.